iChristmas Visit
by seddie4thewin
Summary: Sam can't afford to go see Freddie for Christmas. Carly goes to visit him instead and Sam panics about them being together until her friends help out. Not meant to be a drama-filled angsty story.
1. Chapter 1

**I know it's July. Who's thinking about Christmas? Well, I've had this one sitting around since the holidays, so it was time to get it posted. Think if it as Christmas in July.**

Freddie's POV

"I'm sorry, Mom. I really was counting on coming home for Christmas, but I'm just going to stay in Boston and come home for spring break instead." My mom's been really down since I missed coming home for Thanksgiving, but the trip from MIT back to Seattle is kind of expensive and I hate to fly over the holidays anyway. Then there's the jet lag from changing time zones.

"But, Freddikins, what about Samantha? She told me she's coming back to Seattle for Christmas, too. She'll be so disappointed that you're not here." Mom pleaded. Sam and I have been a long distance couple ever since I went to see her in L.A., right after high school graduation. What I really can't believe is that my mother is actually OK with the idea of me and Sam being together. Sam told me my mom called her a couple of times and was nice to her, she even told Sam if she needed a place to stay when she visits Seattle, she was welcome to stay in my old room. Maybe I should be worried that the tick sprays and disinfectants have started to get to her brain.

"Well, when I talked to her last night she said she doesn't have enough money to get a ticket right now. Something about her room mate getting behind with her car payment and Sam having to chip in for her part of the rent, too. So we just decided that it's best to save our money and just wait until spring."

"Aww, that's too bad, dear. I was really looking forward to a nice, family Christmas this year. Since this is your first Christmas together with her. I even talked to Pamela, you know, Sam's mom and we were both counting on this. Do you know that poor woman doesn't have anyone to spend the holiday with? It's so unfortunate the way she says the police always harass her family."

Man this is unbelievable, she thinks of Sam as family. "I know, mom. But I promise we can video chat as much as you want. And Sam and I Skype almost every day, so we'll be alright. It'll just make spring break all the more special. We can all do something together then, if you'd like."

"I suppose Pam and I will just have to miss our children together. Maybe I should just invite her over anyway."

Meanwhile in L.A.

Sam's POV

I'm so completely wazzed off at Cat. She just had to get that stupid little hybrid car. I told her it would cost a small fortune to get it repaired and sure enough, she had to take it in for service last month and it cost her almost five hundred bucks. So now she had to take her half of the rent to make her car payment, leaving good old Sam to pay the rent on the apartment all by herself. Which means not only less fried chicken money for Mama, but I can't afford to go home for Christmas. And it'll be, like three more months before I see Freddie again. Sure, we video chat all the time, but I cant kiss a computer screen and it run hands where I'd like them.

"CAAA-AAATT!" Where the chiz is that kid? I swear sometimes I need to put a bell on her or something. "CAATT!"

"Hey, Sam. You need something?" She comes out of the bedroom, brushing her hair - again!. God, but I could rip that stupid pony tail off her head and strangle her with it sometimes. Geesh, where did that come from? Maybe I should take some anger management sessions again. Or maybe I could go down to the gym and spar with some of the MMA guys. Oh, that's right, they're all afraid of me after I pulled that one guy's elbow out of joint. That's what he gets for thinking he can trash talk on Mama.

"Yeah. I need you to make sure you're here at six when Mrs. Kinney is dropping off her kids. I have somewhere to be."

"Unnhhh, Sam!" She grumbled. "I have a date with Robbie. He's taking me to see a movie."

"Yeah, well I'm going over to Jade's. She offered me fifty bucks to help her clean her apartment. And since you've actually _seen_ your boyfriend in the last four months and I spent the money I was going to use to buy a plane ticket to see _mine_ on your half of the rent, I think you and geek boy can put off the movie for a day or two. You can just have him come over and you guys can play checkers or something while you watch the Kinney's."

"I guess." She sighs. "I know I've said it before but I'm reeeeeeally sorry you won't get to go home for Christmas, Sam." I know she feels guilty, but I'm still pissed at her. "Reeeealy!"

* * *

Later that evening, I came home and made dinner for Cat and I. I guess I was kinda hard on her earlier so I decided to cook for once. I feel better because I got to hang out with Jade and I talked to Freddie for a while on video chat from Jade's place. Plus tonight's my chat night with Carly. I can't wait to hear about her date the other night with Allejandro. Now that's a sexy name, not like Fredward. I love the dude, but God, what was his mom thinking. Couldn't se make up her mind between Fredrick and Edward. Gheesh!

"Sam. I have some money from keeping Chip and Anna a while ago. Mrs. Kinney even gave me a ten dollar tip. Maybe we can get you to Seattle after all, if I borrow some money from Nona." Cat hands me a handful of cash. "I was thinking maybe I can even call my parents and ask them . . . "

"It's alright, Cat. Freddie and I decided we'll just wait to see each other until spring break. I'm gonna go back to the bedroom and sign on to chat with Carly. Enjoy your dinner. I already ate at Jade's. She made chili."

"OK, Sam. After I eat I'm going to take a bubble bath so you can have some time with Carly. Tell her I said hi."

Twenty minutes later my BFF logs on and we have a nice chat. Sounds like her date was a flop. Too bad, that guy was a hunk from the pics she showed me. Not that Freddie isn't hot, but I could never tell him that, I don't want him getting a swollen head. I really feel bad for Carly sometimes, she's never had much luck with boys. I'm so lucky to have had all my firsts with the one guy I love almost as much as I love ham. God, but I miss my dork so much.

"Sooo, I have news. I was checking out flights from Italy to Seattle and most of them go right through Boston, so I thought I'd check to see when Freddie's flying out, maybe we can get on the same plane and come out together." She sounds so chipper, I hate to break her bubble, but she'll find out sooner or later.

"Um, yeah. 'Bout that, Carls." Man, she's gonna be so disappointed. Freddie's mom was even supposed to make Christmas dinner for us all. Mainly because Spencer might burn the building down if he tries to roast a turkey. I wasn't really looking forward to Marissa's cooking, but anyway.

"Oh, no. Don't tell me you and Freddie had a fight or something." What would make her say that, Freddie and I argue all the time, but it never makes us not want to see each other. Especially after four months apart. When we get together, we'll be joined at the hip, literally.

"Nah, nothing like that. But, I sorta can't afford to fly to Seattle right now." I cringed at the words.

"Awww, Sam. What about spending Christmas with Freddie? You've been planning this for months."

"Well, Freddie and I decided that we'll just both put off our trips until he's on spring break. He said he'd rather not fly over Christmas anyway. You know how he hates crowded airports."

"I'll bet his mom's having a hissy." Carly snickered. "He missed Thanksgiving and now Christmas. She'll flip."

"Yeah, you should have heard her. She called me a bit ago, she was practically in tears. I couldn't talk to her for long because I was making dinner but I know she was really upset. It actually made me feel bad."

"Wait. You mean Mrs. Benson actually called you and she talked civil to you. And you felt bad because she as sad. Seriously?"

"Yeah. She's been kinda, well, how can I put this? _Not_ crazy lately."

"I don't believe it. She must have hit her head or something. But are you sure you can't make it, Sam. We haven't had a holiday together in a long time. We were all counting on this."

"Afraid not, Carls. I'm sorry. But I'm sure you and Spencer can have a good time without us."

"Maybe if he breaks up with his girlfriend." Carly sounded really down. "He's so wrapped up in her, I doubt he'll even notice I'm there. Every time we talk it's Sherry this and Sherry that." If I didn't know better it almost seems like Carly's jealous that everyone else is in a relationship but her.

"Well, maybe you can talk your dad into a rain check on the flight until March." Hey, it's the only option.

"I'm starting my six month internship at the art museum next month. I won't be able to come then. Hey, I know. Maybe I can just forget flying clear to Seattle and stay in New England to visit Freddie. It won't be the same without you, but I'm sure him and I can have a good time together." I know this idea shouldn't bother me, but I have a bad feeling about this. Not that Freddie isn't around tons of girls all the time at school, but this is different.

"Y-Yeah, um, I - I guess you could do that." Deep down I know Freddie would never cheat on me, but Carly can flirt like no tomorrow. Add the fact that she's still down in the dumps from her recent failure at dating Italian guys and this is a recipe for disaster. After all, Freddie's only human, and his years-long crush on her always made me a little uneasy when the two were alone together. Hanging out, watching TV or sharing a study session was bad enough when we were in high school, but the thoughts of them alone for two whole weeks, staying in the same apartment makes my heart hurt, literally. Of course, Freddie just had to go and get an apartment at MIT rather than stay in a dorm like a normal college student.

We talked for a little while longer, but soon, it was time to say goodbye. I came out the hall to find Cat staring at some stupid teen-angst-romance movie with tears in her eyes. Psh. Girls! I went to the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of blue dog, chugged half of it and then plopped down on the sofa beside her, leaving out a huge sigh.

"What's up, Sam?" Cat asked innocently as always.

"Oh, nothing." I tried not to sound too upset. That didn't work.

"Sam. " Cat knew better. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, that's right. I damn near forgot. My high school BFF, who my boyfriend had a gigantic crush on for YEARS, has decided to visit him over Christmas break. And did I mention this is the chick who was just all depressed about a bad experience with dating Italian guys not ten minutes earlier. Can anyone say rebound-in-progress."

"Now, Sam. I hope you don't think that Freddie would cheat on you. Heck, I practically threw myself at him when he came to L.A. last summer, and you guys weren't even officially together then yet, an- and he hardly gave me the time of day." Cat tried to reason. "There's no more faithful boyfriend on the planet than Freddie Benson. An-and Carly's your best friend. Surely, she wouldn't try to come between you and Freddie."

"I guess you're right, Cat. But I know how flirty Carly can be and Freddie was so head over heels for her for almost as long as I've known him that this just makes my skin crawl. I swear I don't know what I'd do if he hooked up with her. Well, I know I'd beat his ass, but then what."

"Sam, you need to go to Boston." Cat said matter-of-factly. "If this is going to eat you up so bad, there's only one thing to do and that's go prove to yourself that nothing is going on between them. You need to see Freddie and spend the holiday with him."

"But Cat, I can't even afford a ticket to Seattle. And Boston is like, four hundred bucks more, I know I've checked. Remember, I was thinking of going to see him for Thanksgiving."

"There's got to be a way, Sam."

"Unless I hit the lottery, I Just can't see it happening. Man, I'll be a nervous wreck the whole week."

"What about Melanie? She flies all the time, she's gotta have a ton of airline miles to use. Maybe she could buy you a ticket with them."

"The airlines don't let you use mileage over holidays, plus she uses 'em all up herself. She's always jetting off to Paris or some stupid place. Plus she's so addicted to shopping, I doubt she's got any money saved I can borrow. I just hate to ask her anyway."

"Oooh, I know. Remember how you told me she's only a couple of hours away from Boston, couldn't she just happen to drop by and pretend to be you. Then she could report back on what's going on. It might not get your batteries charged, but at least you can rest easy that Freddie's being true to you."

"OK, um, that's gotta be either the most intelligent thing you've ever said or the dumbest. But it'll never work. First of all, she's in New York, no way is she gonna drop everything and hop a flight or train or whatever to Boston. Second, Freddie still might not believe she exists, but Carly knows better. And she'd be able to tell the difference in us in a heartbeat. But mainly, I don't want Mels around Freddie, either."

"Why not." Cat questioned, dim as ever. "She can just be a substitute Sam."

"Only because she's an even bigger flirt than Carly. But unlike Carly, who repeatedly denied Freddie's flirting when we were younger, Mels has admitted to me several times that she thinks Freddie is super hot and if I wasn't with him, she'd make a move. Plus she just broke up with a guy, so she's on the rebound, too. Not to mention the fact that Freddie hasn't seen me in months. The first thing he's gonna do when he see's me, or someone who he thinks is me, is stick his tongue in my mouth and his hand up my shirt."

Cat gasped and clasped her arms across her chest at the thought of getting felt up.

I continued. "Followed very closely by inserting other various other body parts into certain other places. I've never told you this, 'cause I'm not the kind of girl to go around talking about my love life, but since me and Freddie did it the first time on the day he got out of the hospital, we can't keep our hands off each other. I'm talking horny little rabbits on steroids, here."

"Oh. Hee-hee, horny." Cat giggled. "Really?"

I simply nodded.

 **So now we know what Sam & Freddie have been up to. The conclusion is coming up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows. I really appreciate hearing from you guys! Here's the conculsion to the story. Don't worry, I have another short story almost ready to go.**

Normal POV

The next morning, as Sam slept in like she usually did, Cat was on the phone. Her first call was to her Nona. After begging and pleading, the older lady said she would loan Cat some of her bingo money. The next call was to Dice who came up with two hundred dollars and agreed to talk to a man he knew at the airline. She called her parents, but they were only able to send her fifty and wished her good luck.

Against her better judgement, she called Melanie and carefully explained the situation to her, conveniently leaving out the part that Mel's twin didn't trust her around her boyfriend. Melanie agreed to send what money she could, but she was also struck with the idea of making a trip to Boston herself, supposedly so she could see Carly, something Cat tried very hard to talk her out of.

Finally, as much as she didn't want to, Cat called Freddie. He saw her number on his caller ID and shuddered at the thought of what she might want. Sure, he thought of Cat as a naive and innocent girl, his girlfriend's room mate and all, but he also thought she was a little unhinged and there was no telling what she might be asking him for. That was a certainty, she didn't call him unless she wanted something. Never.

"Hey, Cat. How's it going?" Freddie answered with a wince.

"Hey, Freddie. How'd you know it was me? Are you psychic? I know you're, like, super smart and all but . . . "

"Um, your number came up on my phone. You know, it's called caller ID." He stated simply.

"Oh." Cat didn't seem to understand. "Well, do you know why I'm calling?"

"No. But if you're going to come up with a story Sam being run over by a taco truck or a mini van or something, I'm hanging up now."

Cat gasped. "I'd never say that. Anyway, I was just wondering if you talked to Carly lately."

"No, but she sent me an email last night with a ton of pictures. She says she's going to be visiting Boston for Christmas. Man, I really wish Sam could be here. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I know she would kill me for telling you this, so please promise you won't tell, but Sam misses you like crazy and she would really like to come see you for Christmas. And she found out about Carly and she's really bummed."

"I know, Cat. I miss her too. But Sam and I were over this. We're just going to wait until spring break to see each other. It's gonna be difficult, but we'll get through it."

"Yeah, but not only does she miss you, but she won't get to see Carly now." Cat conveniently left out the part about Sam being afraid Carly would make a move on him.

"What do you want me to do? It's not like I can move Christmas."

"I've scraped and begged and I have almost enough money to get her a ticket, all but about a hundred dollars. Could you maybe lend us the money? I want to surprise her with an early Christmas gift."

"That's really thoughtful, Cat, but are you sure this is gonna be alright with Sam. You know she really doesn't like surprises or charity. I don't want to make her mad. There's no use in getting her a ticket if she's just gonna come here and give me a huge wedgie or something."

"She'll be fine. Now quit arguing and send me the money so I can get her a ticket." Cat demanded. "I have to do by tomorrow morning if I'm going to get her there for Christmas."

Happy with the prospect of seeing Sam, Freddie wired Cat the money within the hour and the little redhead and Dice set about to booking their friend a ticket to Boston three days in the future.

* * *

"Saaa-aammm!" Cat sang as she came skipping into the apartment late the next morning, just as Sam was dragging herself to the kitchen for her breakfast. Cat had already been up for hours and been out of the apartment. She was chipper as usual.

"Oh, hey, Kiddo." Sam replied with a groan and poured a cup of coffee. "Gaak! This coffee's all cold." The blonde spit the liquid into the sink and rinsed out her cup.

Before Cat could tell her room mate about the surprise, Dice burst through the door with news about Sam's flight.

As Cat and Dice conferred secretly, Sam checked her email. First, was one from Carly telling am how she would miss seeing her, but she was sure her and Freddie would have a good time together. "Psh, I'm sure you'll try." Sam grumbled to herself. "You better not have too much fun."

"What's that?" Cat called, thinking Sam was talking to her.

"Nothing, just an email. Go ahead and get fuzz-top fixed up." Sam was clearly depressed and continued reading and slurping up the milk and cereal she had poured.

A few minutes later, Sam read a message from her sister. "Oh, chiz! Chiz! Chiz! And did I mention Chiz!" Sam banged her head off the keyboard.

Cat and Dice walked over to where Sam was sitting at her computer. "What's wrong, Sam?" Dice asked and tried to look over her shoulder. "Did your mom get arrested again or something?"

Sam left out a sigh. "Well, if you must know, not only is my best friend going to visit my boyfriend for Christmas, but now my boy-crazy sister is, too. Son of a . . . "

"What?" Cat exclaimed. "Melanie's going to see Freddie, too. I told her not to do that." Cat clamped a hand over her mouth and cut herself off before she spilled any more beans.

Sam just glared at Cat. "What - did - you - say?" She gritted her teeth.

"Well, I guess you and Freddie won't have much time to yourselves." Dice smiled as Cat motioned for him to stop talking. He obviously knew something Sam didn't.

"Wait a minute, you two are up to something. What's going on?" Sam whipped around and grabbed each of them by an arm.

Neither said a word for a moment, but Sam's tightening grip and death glare soon loosened Cat's lips.

"It was supposed to be a surprise, but I got you a ticket to Boston." Cat said, sheepishly, wincing away from Sam's gaze.

Sam left out a very un-Sam like squeak and threw her arms around the red haired girl.

"Hey, I helped, too." Dice pouted, disappointed to not be hugging the girls, one of his favorite past times, hugging older, busty girls.

"C'mere, kid!" Sam invited him for a group hug. "Man, I can't believe you two, you guys are the best buds ever!"

"Now, the ticket is ultra super saver coach fair, so you might have to sit over a wing or against the bathroom wall or something. I really had to call in a favor with a guy I know that works at the airport." Dice explained. "And you don't fly out 'till the 24th, so you'll just barely get there in time for Christmas."

"Ah, hell, kid. I don't care if I have to ride _in_ the bathroom or even in the cargo hold in a cage like a German Shepherd, as long as I get to Boston." Sam smirked and hugged them both again. "Dice, can you maybe make sure Cat doesn't get into any trouble while I'm gone?"

"I'll unplug the appliances." He replied quietly.

* * *

The morning of Christmas eve, Sam was standing in a long line waiting to get through security at the airport, talking to Freddie on her phone.

"Now don't forget to pick me up at nine-thirty." She reminded him. "We'll get back to your place late, but I'm sure neither of us will get much sleep anyway."

"There's no way I'd ever forget to pick up my Princess Puckett. Besides, Carly and Mels are driving me insane, I can't wait to get out of this place. Maybe we should look into a hotel room or something while they're here."

"So I take it you're not feeling like Hugh Hefner with two cute, flirty girls giggling around your apartment. I figured you'd be eating this up. I can't imagine too many of those other nerds at MIT can even get one hot girl, let alone two in their apartment. Before long you'll have three." She smirked.

"Psh! I'm ready to slip them roofies just to get them to shut up and take it down a notch. I've never been around so much giggling and girly-ness in my life. I swear I can feel my testosterone level actually going down by the hour."

"They'll settle down once I get there or I'll knock 'em out with the butter sock." Sam cracked. "So I guess you finally realize I really do have a twin sister."

"Yes. And after spending time under the same roof as her, all I can say is you should be nominated for sainthood, growing up with her _and_ Pam. You know what they did last night? They spent five and a half hours painting each others nails! Five and a half whole hours! Gheesh, every nail on their bodies is painted. Some of them twice. Heck, I was afraid to go to sleep in case I'd wake up with candy-cane stripes on mine."

Sam snickered at the thoughts of her boyfriend with painted nails. "Aw, you'd look so adorable."

"And they're doing make-overs right now." He informed Sam. "But that's not the worst part. They've been doing it all day, they even got up early just for that."

"Yeah, sounds pretty much normal. Man, I'm glad Carly wasn't around for Prom. She'd have needed at least two days prep time. I guess she'd have driven us both crazy."

"You know what's not normal? They tweezed me, Sam." He said with a frown. "Melanie held me down, and by the way she's just as strong as you are, then Carly plucked my eyebrows. It was like some kind of foreign tweezer torture."

Sam began laughing out loud as other passengers looked at her funny.

"All I'm saying is forget the water-boarding, all the CIA would have to do to those terrorists is start ripping out their eyebrows one hair at a time with little, chrome pincers and believe me, they'd talk."

Sam kept laughing.

"That's not even the worst part. Then they insisted on exfoliating me. It felt like they were sanding my face off. I'll say this, I'm nice and smooth now. But I'm glad you think this is entertaining."

Sam was now doubled over laughing at him all the harder. "I guess I'd better hang up soon before I pee my pants from laughing. These people are starting to look at me like I'm crazy, too."

"Alright, baby. I'll see you in a few hours. Have a safe flight."

"Alright, try not to let them dye your hair before I get there. See you soon, Fredcakes. Love you."

"Love you too, Princess."

Right on time, Sam's plane landed and before Freddie knew what hit him, he was being crushed by a blonde with her arms and legs wrapped around him like an anaconda. After a two-minute long kiss, Sam pulled back and took a good look at him.

"Say, you look good with the makeover, there Fredstud. Groomed eyebrows suit you." She rubbed her hands over his forehead and nose. And you're as smooth as a newborn dolphin.

"Give it a rest, Sam." He leaned in to kiss her again. "I hope I never have to endure anything like that again. Ever!"

"I'm serious, you look good. But I need to ask, how far south did they go with the man-scaping? You didn't let them attack you down there did you?" Sam made a motion toward his lower body with her eyes.

"Like I could have stopped them if they tried. But, no, everything south of the border is still very much intact." Freddie frowned.

"Good, cause mama needs some attention and I don't need you _starting off_ sore." Sam smirked.

The three girls and Freddie spent a nice Christmas holiday together. Fortunately, Carly and Melanie took advantage of the opportunity to go shopping as often as possible, leaving Sam and Freddie all to themselves frequently enough to get all their pent up feelings out of the way. They kept their PDA under control when the others were around but when they were alone it was literally a free for all.

Before long, it was time for the girls to head back to their own lives. Melanie left first, she had been invited to a New Year's party in New York by one of her friends from school that she insisted she couldn't miss. Because she was traveling back to Europe, Carly's return flight was scheduled for the day before Sam had to leave. This gave the couple one more night and his apartment all to themselves with no one to stop them from doing whatever they wanted.

There was, of course, time for pillow talk in the aftermath. "So I guess we're going to have to re-think the whole spring break thing, you know, since I'll be paying my friends back until the forth of July." Sam frowned, thinking that she wouldn't see Freddie again until school was out in May.

"Welll, I was sort of thinking and, you know we never did really work out the whole spring break plan thing. Maybe I could just come to L.A. for the week instead of going to Seattle and visit you this time." He suggested. "I know my mom will have a hissy, but I'd rather not have to spend the whole week sneaking off just to be alone. I think we can distract Cat long enough to have some time to ourselves at your place."

"Psh, yeah. I can always send her to the store to look for something totally weird, that usually keeps her busy for at least four hours. Hey, you know what, I think Cat said something about going to Cancun with Jade and Tori and them. If she goes, we'll have my place all to ourselves."

"Really? Now I know I'll have to come. I can't have you spending the whole week all by yourself."

"You said it. I'll stock up on frozen pizzas and a couple of cases of soda, we won't even have to leave the apartment."

"Or the bedroom." Freddie smirked.

 **Hope everyone enjoyed it.**


End file.
